entity 303
by afromojomc
Summary: Summery my first chapter on entity 303 its also my very first chapter hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

My name is afromojo and i was cursed by a a entity it all started when i came from a normal mining trip.

I were a blue suit with a red skull on it and i have red shaped dagger eyes. So like i said i was cursed after i came from a mining trip.

I found no diamonds so I came up from the cave. It was getting dark and my cabin was a few miles away, so i deiced to enter a village named craftica.

Luckily they had a inn for travels and traders. So I checked in to it. I fell asleep almost instantly. I had a dream there was a hole city it was on fire there was a ghost like figure running away I flew in its direction. It diapered like it never existed. I woke up to smell of fumes and smoke. I rushed out of my bed and room. Then the fire grew i was trapped in the hallway. I saw a window I jumped out of it. The inn was on fire. I had o run before it explode.

Finally the fire was put out. But it was to late. The entire building was surrounded with ash. It was almost sun rise so I left the town. I manged to save my backpack and some food. Before i finally entered the forest a women came running to me she said the dark one is here NO ONE IS SAFE RUN!

To be continued


	2. The awking

As i walked home i felt like i was being followed. I was thinking about what the lady said about the cures. I immediately thought herobrine. As if the forest heard my a cold wind began i deiced to walk faster. Then i heard a crack i looked back there was no one. I still believed I was being fallowed so I deiced that it was to dangerous to go to my cabin. I took a different rout that lead to the edge of minetopia and into the Forrest of shadows. It was getting dark when I saw a cabin in the middle of the forest. I thought a witches hut sine they lurk in this part of the Forrest. But since there magic drains the environment of life it couldn't be. I deiced to go inside. It had no torches it was completely dark. I heard a scream come from the basement .

I went to see what it was. There were scratches on the floor as if someone was dragged into the basement. Then i saw it. I thought that it was just a rumor. But it was there a portal to the nether. This could only be opened by sacrificing a innocent. That is why i heard a scream. I was going to go in to it when. I heard fire. The cabin was on fire. I ran up. I manged to leave but there were no sings of what started it. The fire didn't spread to any trees or grass it was just the building. It was like something supernatural did it. It was finally nightfall. I was scared. I heard whispers saying help us help us. Some said leave this land you aren't safe. RUN RUN. Then I came upon a cliff. I almost fell down,but I stopped in time. The city was abandoned. There was black ash ever were it almost looked like it was burned down. I thought what could of done this.

I continued to search the city when I remembered in the dream I had there was a city burning down. Could this be the city? I thought. I saw a cemetery. I went to it. There was one grave it was dug up as if someone robbed this persons body. When I saw words carved in blood of a innocent child. It said " I have awakened from my sleep now in a years time i will make sure MINETHOPIA BURNS. The council will pay for betraying me now YOU WILL ALL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" Fear 303


	3. The propchey

I was stunned, I couldn't believe what I had just read. Who was 303? Could he be talking about the old council who used to rule mincraftia before the great war. Than it began to rain, I had no were to go. So I decided to just keep going. I walked all night than it was sun rise, I saw a sign about a village a couple of miles north. I deiced I could use a break. Soon near sundown i was at the village, It had an inn. So I checked in. As I was being checked in I over heard a conversation "Did you hear? About what? I heard this town was built on top of an old tomb, and if you go to the forest there's an entrance into the cave. I don't believe you. Than just go look for it." When the owner handed me the key. They left before I could ask about the tomb. I went to my room, just wanting to take a shower and sleep. When I stepped in my room I immediately heard a scream come from down the hall. I ran and there was one of the girls who i heard speaking about the tomb. Her other friend was knocked out cold on the floor. And on the wall in blood were the words " Zach this girl payed the price for your mistakes . Your father was in the council and you WILL PAY THE PRICE FOR IT! I'am Watching You!" "is she dead?" I asked " No she's alive, But barley." "Need any help?" "Sure" " What happened to her?" " we were walking to our room when a ghostly figure can and knocked her to the wall. I was petrified with fear." She began to cry " I should of done something Anything to help her!" " No you couldn't anyone would be in the same position you were." I then went to my room after she calmed down and her friend woke up. I took a shower and fell asleep.

When I woke up as I was checking out I bumped into them. "Hey watch... Oh its you" She said "Yea" "were are you going" she asked " I don't relay know" I responded. " well we were going to go see an abandoned tomb that's under the city. If you want you can come with us." " sure" I said. We entered the forest and sure enough there was a cave that lead into a tomb. We Reached the end of the cave. There was nothing. But I decided to light a torch. There were drawings of the great war that freed minecraftia from the council. There were even drawings of when the council ruled minecraftia. Than there was writing. "When the one That is cloaked in darkness is revived The world will endure chaos and misery. Than heros will rise, mentored by the now dead herobrine they will challenge the dark one , buy will fail. Than from their defeat They will rise once more and take back minecraftia for the people"

"Every word of that prophecy is true" said an mysterious voice. The torch went out and all we could see were two Bright glowing white eyes.


	4. training

I was in total shock. I didn't know how to react. But one of the other girls must of been stupid because she garbed a dagger our of her book bag. She charged herobrine, But he stood there like if nothing. She went right through him. He turned around and picked her up by grabbing her neck and through her through the wall and into a new room. Her friend went to her I followed. She was out cold. When the ground began to shake. Than it broke, We fell down. AS if we were free falling, however herobrine was hovering above us. Than I saw that the ground was flowing water. We all landed and were pushed down stream and out of the cave and into a river. I couldn't see my friends, as herobrine feel down and began to walk on the water. I remember I had a pistol in my back pack. I reached for it and fired at herobrine the bullet when right through him. I fired again and missed. The current of the river was to strong I couldn't aim right, When i heard "HELP HELP ME." I saw her. I tried to swim to her but the current pushed me right passed her. Than I saw a rock I grabbed on to it and waited for her to swim past. When she did I grabbed on to her and pulled her up. Her friend was still out cold. Than herobrine teleported to us. I lowed my gun, but than he said " I don't want to hurt you. I was just trying to defend myself. Thats what I've been doing for centuries. But I've been labeled a monster, a freak. But all i was trying to do was to prepare you for the true darkness that is 303.

You expect me to believe you? You burned down homes and killed millions and even destroyed the elders. You think well just forget all that. You don't understand I was doing that to protect you from true darkness, From true evil! This thing is an entity that can't be stopped by a mire mortal I can't even kill him! You killed the elders destroying the magical seal! Yes I know but I was doing that to stop them from resurrecting him. But you wouldn't understand you won't even understand the fact that I was trying to help you Ok lets pretend your actually try to help us. What is this thing called 303? Its an entity that was sealed away by the council that controlled minecraftia before the war. They were once allies but when the council saw his true power they feared him. So they sealed him away using the seal of the blood moon. But know his cult have released him. Braking the seal. So how do we defeat him? You need the sword of the stars. But it was lost in the war of the stars. It is said that it is in the temple of Galaxys. But in order to welled it someone most learn the way of the stars. Which is what I want to teach you. Fine than, But if this is a trick"

So he began to taught us how to fight. "First you need to learn how to defend your self's."


End file.
